Dantin Stone
Ser Dantin Stone is the bastard son of Lord Yohn Royce and later husband of Lady Sansa Stark. Dantin was fostered by House Arryn at the Eyrie during his youth and eventually earned a title as a Knight of the Vale. Shortly after being knighted, Dantin first met Sansa when she arrived at the Eyrie under the alias of Alayne Stone. Dantin would later go on to become a steadfast ally of House Stark after Petyr Baelish assigned him to be Sansa’s personal guard. This eventually led to them beginning a secret relationship. BIOGRAPHY BACKGROUND Dantin was born to a smallfolk woman in 282 AC, in the city of Gulltown outside the seat of his father’s house, Runestone. Lord Yohn Royce became aware of Dantin’s existence prior to his birth and visited him a few weeks after he was born. Yohn acknowledged him as his bastard and Dantin received the appropriate last name of ‘Stone’. Yohn Royce allowed for Dantin’s mother to raise him until he was five, before sending him away to the Eyrie to be raised as a ward of Lord Jon Arryn. It was also expected that Dantin would potentially earn his own title through knighthood. Dantin grew up in the Eyrie and got along well with his liege lord, who grew fond of him in the absence of any children of his own. Lysa Arryn grew resentful of this and when she finally fell pregnant, she limited Dantin’s contact with Jon greatly. By the time Dantin was thirteen he began squiring under the order of the Knights of the Vale. As one of the only younger squires, many of the knights grew fond of him and aided in his training. He became a skilled swordsman through his training and by the time he was seventeen, Dantin had earned his knighthood, as well as his own title. Despite his efforts to earn his title, Lysa Arryn continued to ostracize Dantin for his bastardry by assigning him to be Robin Arryn’s personal guard, therefore forbidding him from entering any tourneys. Dantin’s mother Eileen began working in the Eyrie as a servant shortly before he was knighted, with the two of them reconnecting in secret as Dantin was not supposed to be in contact with her. Prior to the beginning of the season Eileen fell ill and became bedridden, causing Dantin to organize someone to care for her without Lysa Arryn finding out. SEASON 4 Dantin is summoned by Lord Petyr Baelish on his return to the Vale, where he is first introduced to Sansa Stark. To protect her identity Sansa presents herself as Alayne Stone, the bastard daughter of Petyr. Due to Dantin being the personal knight of Lord Robin Arryn and a constant presence inside the castle, Petyr asks him to keep an eye on Sansa and to look out for her safety. While she settles into the Eyrie and reconnects with her maternal aunt Lysa, Sansa forms a passing friendship with Dantin. He begins to suspect almost immediately that she isn’t who she claims to be, as he’s certain that word would have spread if Petyr did in fact have a daughter. Despite this, Dantin doesn’t figure out who she really is. Noticing that she often hides a sorrowful expression, Dantin grows fond of trying to make her smile or even laugh on the rare occasion. Several of his jokes on bastardry go over her head, which makes him further doubt her supposed identity. One night while observing Sansa talking to Lysa Arryn, Dantin notices their matching shade of Tully-red hair, yet once again doesn’t make the connection to who Sansa really is. After Dantin overhears some of the castle guardsmen making salacious remarks about Sansa, he begins secretly sleeping in the hallway to her room at night to deter them from attempting anything. Sansa discovers this one evening after hearing noises outside her door and is initially hostile towards him, demanding to know what he is doing. After he explains his motives, she is both surprised and suspicious by his willingness to look out for her. She eventually allows him to continue sleeping in the hallway after he swears to inform her each night that he is out there. Dantin and Sansa form a more official friendship after this, with Sansa often accompanying him and Lord Robin around the castle. After Dantin learns her true identity and questions her about it, she becomes defensive and cold towards him, still disillusioned over who she can trust after her captivity in Kings Landing. To show Sansa that she can trust him, Dantin sneaks her out of the castle and takes her to meet his sick mother, Eileen. Dantin explains that if Lysa were to find out about Eileen, she would most likely inform Yohn Royce and cost Dantin his knighthood. He explains that now they both know a secret about one another, they’ll have to trust each other to keep it. Dantin and Sansa grow even closer after this and she begins allowing him to sleep on the floor inside her quarters at night, so that he can be warm by the fire. Dantin suddenly becomes distant from Sansa and absent from her room at night, which both worries and confuses her. Unknown to her, Dantin’s coldness is due to the death of his mother, and his guilt of not being there when she dies. Later while in the castle courtyard, Sansa attempts to comfort Dantin. She impulsively kisses him to try and lift his spirits, however he pulls away and tells her that they shouldn’t. While he means that they shouldn’t kiss as they might be seen, Sansa misunderstands this as rejection and wordlessly leaves. She cries as she makes her way back to her room, once again believing she had lost someone she could trust. Several days later Dantin eventually resumes his post outside of Sansa’s room at night, and she confronts him over his confusing behavior. He indirectly admits that he’s developed feelings for her and Sansa realizes that he never rejected her. She forgives him and once again invites him to sleep in front of her fire, strengthening their friendship. Some time later Lysa confronts Sansa in the Great Hall of the Eyrie, accusing her of sleeping with Petyr and calling her a whore. In a jealousy-fueled rage Lysa attempts to throw Sansa through the moon door, however Dantin and Petyr intervene. After Dantin pulls Sansa away from her aunt, Petyr murders Lysa by shoving her out the moon door. During Petyr’s trial Dantin lies about the events of Lysa’s death, purely to not place suspicion on Sansa after she herself lied to protect Petyr. Lord Yohn Royce is among those on the council and after Petyr is cleared of suspicion, he discreetly asks his son what really happened. Dantin reveals the truth to him but urges Yohn to not take action, as Petyr might jeopardize Sansa’s safety. Yohn agrees to protect Sansa as he and most of the Vale are still loyal to the Starks. The season ends with Sansa and Dantin attending the private funeral of Lysa. Sansa cries silently after losing yet another member of her family, to which Dantin subtly takes her hand. SEASON 5 Roughly a month after Lysa Arryn’s death, Dantin accompanies Petyr, Sansa and Robin Arryn to Runestone, the seat of Lord Yohn Royce. Petyr negotiates with Yohn about having Robin fostered at Runestone until he comes of age. During their stay, Dantin and Sansa continue to spend time together and grow closer. Season 5 Summary TBA SEASON 6 Season 6 Summary TBA SEASON 7 Season 7 Summary TBA SEASON 8 Season 8 Summary TBA EPILOGUE In the epilogue of the series it was revealed that since the end of the war, Dantin and Sansa had gone on to marry and have three sons. PERSONALITY Dantin is an optimistic young man, known by most to always look to the best outcome of a potentially bad situation. He is also a very level-headed person and not easily provoked into violence. These qualities have been cultivated by his upbringing and social standing as a bastard, as without the ability to overlook personal grudges, Dantin admits to Sansa that he would‘ve gone down a very different path in life. He seems largely indifferent to the nobility of the Vale that hold prejudices against him, however when Lysa Arryn criticizes his effort to earn his own title as a knight, he often grows quiet in an effort to mask his dislike of her. The only times that Dantin has been shown to be an impulsive or temperamental person has been while he’s defending people he cares about, primarily Sansa. He ends up in a fistfight with two Bolton guards after they talk crudely about her, then makes multiple attempts on Ramsay’s life while being held captive in Winterfell. On the other end of this scale, Dantin’s protectiveness has also been shown to come in less drastic forms, such as his habit of sleeping outside of Sansa’s door at night to ensure that nobody bothers her. The most drastic change to his personality comes during his imprisonment and torture at the hands of the Boltons, following Sansa’s arranged marriage to Ramsay Bolton. The mental trauma of being unable to prevent Ramsay from abusing Sansa, combined with the physical trauma of daily torture, takes a significant toll on Dantin. After he aids in Sansa’s escape from Winterfell, it takes him a long time to overcome his feelings of guilt regarding her rape. He is nearly killed in the Battle of the Bastards while defending Jon, which Sansa both praises and admonishes due to his bravery and also recklessness. Following the execution of Ramsay, Dantin begins his recovery back to his former self. KNOWN KILLS * Numerous Bolton Soldiers * Lord Petyr Baelish * Numerous Wights * Several Lannister Soldiers TRIVIA * Dantin is naturally left handed. * It has been stated that despite the fact that Dantin doesn’t resemble his father or his siblings physically, he does share the well-known “ferocity” of House Royce. * While being imprisoned and tortured by Ramsay Bolton at Winterfell, Dantin lost the tips of his pinky and ring finger on his right hand. * Dantin has only faced two near-death experiences throughout the history of the series; Once when he was almost executed by Ramsay and the second time when he was gravely injured during the Battle of the Bastards. GALLERY __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Bastard Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Knights Category:House Arryn Category:House Royce Category:Husband